Endermen Resistance
The''' Endermen Resistance 'is a group that was formed to fight the Endermen invading Minecraftia and to stop Herobrine. They were founded in 1942 and had factions throughout all of Minecraftia, with an important one based in Flatland City. Ultimately, the Flatland City Faction were the one that ended the War when Cally and Reedy went to the End Rock and defeated both Herobrine and the Ender Dragon in 1946. With the War over, the Ender Dragon dead and Herobrine trapped in the Nether again, the group disbanded. History Prelude In 1933, Herobrine escaped the Nether, learned much of Minecraftia's history over the previous 3000 years and traveled to the End Rock in the Void. He met the Ender Dragon and the Endermen again. He spent the next 9 years preparing for war with Minecraftia. Beginnings of War and Founding In 1942, Herobrine began the invasion of Minecraftia, sending waves of Endermen to attack. People began fighting back in small groups throughout the world. The Enderman War had begun. One of the small groups was in Flatland City, and it was led by Cally and Henry Hicklesburger I. Wally, Gupta Wazim and the Wizard also joined the group. People began realizing they would need a worldwide organisation working together to defeat the Endermen. This led to unknown people officially founding the Endermen Resistance to fight back against the Enderman Army. Cally's group joined the Resistance, and Mayor Florence Andrews was put in place as the new leader of the Flatland City Faction. The Early Conflict On the End Rock, Enderman Army members and brothers Reedy and Captin were having second thoughts about attacking the Minecraftians, as they felt they had done nothing to deserve it. The brothers also disliked most of the other Endermen, as they had been abused and mistreated for their shorter size. Having had enough, they deserted their squad upon arrival in Minecraftia. The squad continued their planned attack on Flatland City's School, and Wally was badly injured defending it. Reedy and Captin, knowing they'd not be trusted by Minecraftians, decided to let themselves be captured and interrogated. They gave themselves up to the Flatland City Faction, and when questioned, told the group everything they knew about upcoming attacks for the next day. The Resistance was able to stop these attacks from happening, and became more trusting of the brothers, but kept them in cells. By the end of the day, Wally's condition had grown worse, and the medics didn't know how to help him. Captin overheard his guards talking about Wally, and managed to convince them to let him help. Captin successfully healed Wally, proving to more of the Resistance that he and Reedy had good intentions, and forming a lifelong friendship with Wally. A week later, Cally decided to let Reedy join him in combat when another group of Endermen attacked the Flatland City Prison. It was this mission where Reedy proved to Cally that he was here to help the Minecraftians, and together they successfully repelled the attack. Reedy and Captin were released from their cells and joined the Resistance. ''To be added Full-Scale War To be added Attack on Titan City To be added Mission to the End Rock Not long after the Attack on Titan City, Cally and Reedy were assigned the most dangerous mission of the War - going to the End Rock to defeat Herobrine and the Ender Dragon, and to stop the End Fleet from invading Minecraftia. To be added Known Members Former Members * Florence Andrews (leader, now deceased) * Cally (field support, now deceased) * Wally (field support, now deceased) * Reedy (former enemy, field support) * Captin (former enemy, medic) * Gupta Wazim (field support, now a ghost) * Henry Hicklesburger I (messenger and field support, now deceased) * The Wizard (messenger and field support) * Hundreds or thousands of unnamed members (mostly likely now deceased) Known Enemies Former Enemies * Herobrine (captured and imprisoned in the Nether, later escaped) * Ender Dragon (deceased) * Reedy (defected and became teammate) * Captin (defected and became teammate) * Enderman Army (decased, captured or defeated) Category:Groups Category:Endermen Resistance